Kiss the Girl
by Elle Blessingway
Summary: It's the general consensus that Sakura needs to get laid, if only for the public good. Ino's up to the task of making sure that happens.


**Summary:** It's the general consensus that Sakura needs to get laid, if only for the public good. Ino's up to the task to making sure that happens.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. No monies are being made.  
**Author's Notes:** a) Thrown together at the Very Last Minute for the Dreamwidth!**kakasaku** October 2012 "Sexy Timez Contest." My prompt was "anonymity." Please forgive the Throwntogetherness of it. b) First piece ever written for the Naruto fandom. Please forgive the No0bness. Any feedback on what went right (and what didn't) would be awesome!

.

.

"This is ridiculous."

"Fun, you mean," Ino corrected as she pulled the silk over Sakura's eyes. The latter frowned slightly as everything went dark, but was generally feeling too floaty and warm to insist on being able to see.

Or to get righteously indignant that the idea had been suggested to her in the first place. (Nevermind that she had agreed, in the end. That was beside the point.)

"I don't see how this will accomplish anything," she said. "It isn't as if a single kiss is an indication of long-term compatibility."

"The fact that you say that means we're doing the right thing," Ino said as she finished tying the scarf into a bow. She waggled her brows at TenTen on the other side of the bar and got a similar response. The recruiting was going well, then.

The blonde turned her attention back to her best friend. "Forehead, the fact of the matter is that you need to get _laid_. A single kiss is definitely enough to know if the spark is there. If the sex is good, I'm sure you'll figure out the 'long-term compatibility' bits."

Pale pink brows drew together in a delicate frown. "I can't find fault with your logic." She swayed a bit on the stool she was perched atop and Ino righted her friend. "But I _am _more than a little inebriated and therefore can't really trust myself to endorse your logic either."

Ino shook her head. Alcohol was supposed to make people _lose_ their inhibitions. While Sakura wasn't completely immune to that particular effect (Ino had photographic evidence to prove she wasn't), she tended to get verbose and philosophical. More than a little tipsy herself, and _definitely_ sure of her own satisfaction later (She tossed a sassy smile at Shikamaru who just shook his head at her), she was on a mission to make sure Sakura was taken care of. Her friend had been particularly moody and temperamental of late, and Ino knew it'd been _ages _since Sakura and gotten laid.

There were quite a few people who would thank her for taking the edge off of the medic's temper. She was performing a public service.

"Who's that?" The bar was abuzz, but Sakura still managed to discern there were people moving toward her.

"None of your business, Forehead. Just pucker up and enjoy yourself." She made a face at Kiba as he neared and he just leered. Of _course _he'd be the first one to agree to their little scheme. TenTen gave a thumbs up from behind him.

**::**

She felt his hot breath before lips pressed to hers and so she was ready for the touch. Sakura had to admit it was pleasant, maybe a little more than pleasant, as lips teased hers into playing along.

Perhaps there was something to Ino's idea after all.

**::**

The pink-haired woman was pink-cheeked when Kiba pulled back, lips parted and thoroughly kissed, but she didn't ask for more and Ino shooed the dog-man away. He seemed pleased with what he'd gotten and moved along without the need to voice threats on her part.

This pleased Ino.

What didn't please Ino was who had been waiting behind Kiba. TenTen had obviously communicated to him to keep his mouth _shut_, but Lee was Lee, and when he stepped up for his turn he posed dramatically. Ino could hear him screaming about the _'Springtime of Youth, yoshi!' _loud and clear in her head, and winced.

She silently apologized to her friend, but out loud said, "you're up next."

**::**

Sakura perked at the blonde's voice and turned curiously to where she could feel rapid movement from the slight disturbances in the air before her. She wasn't sure who the first man had been, but the speed with which the second closed in on her and pressed his lips to hers, crushing their mouths together, made her immediately recoil and wrinkle her nose in obvious protest.

_No._ Just no. She was slightly drunk and her judgement was questionable, but not so much that she could even be _tricked_ into doing more than that with _Lee._

**::**

Ino side-eyed Naruto.

He grinned his biggest grin at her.

She rolled her eyes and waved him forward. "Next."

**::**

It was pleasant. Kind of.

The mechanics were all right. Sakura couldn't pin-point anything that was wrong with the kiss, but it certainly didn't inspire her. Her heart wasn't racing and she didn't feel any tingles. The fact that she could break it down so much _as it was happening _made the whole experience suspect.

She put her hand on the man's chest and lightly pushed, trying to be as gentle about her rejection as possible. It wasn't his fault she was obviously broken. If she couldn't get turned on from a kiss as good as that, then there had to be something wrong.

"Sorry," she said, real regret in her voice.

"Aw, it's okay, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, smile crooked. "It was weird for me too."

"Naruto!"

**::**

Ino had to push Sakura back on the stool and forcefully hold her there as Naruto made his escape. "Idiot," she muttered.

Blue eyes flicked to the next man and she was more than surprised at who was waiting. Brows rose in question as she eyed his mask and his own just crinkled - he was smiling, she was sure - and he twirled his index finger as if to tell her to turn around.

Ino narrowed her eyes at him.

He lifted his brows, nodded at her as if to tell her to do what he wanted.

She pursed her lips. "Fine."

**::**

A hand slid to cup her jaw and the other went to her hip. Her skin prickled in awareness and her pulse sped. Before Sakura could further analyze her reaction, lips ghosted her jawline, pressed just below her ear, and then he nuzzled there, breathed her in.

Her lips parted on an exhale and hands fluttered from where they rested on her knees to grip the material of his vest, tug him closer.

She felt him smile against her skin and then he was moving again, hot breath puffing against her cheek, then her mouth, and she met his kiss when it came. It was _perfect_. Lips and tongue, and a firmness to the way he explored her mouth, held her, that caused a small sound to slip from her. Sakura felt her cheeks heat, but only tried to pull him closer.

He seemed to feel the same way because the next thing she knew he'd tugged her off the stool and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her against his body. Sakura had no idea who he was, but just that moment she didn't really care. All she cared about was the mouth on hers, how his kisses made her whole body buzz, how much she liked the way his arm felt around her, how his body felt pressed to the length of hers.

**::**

It was only when the stool fell over that Ino whipped around. And all she could do was stare, mouth hanging open.

Kakashi was so _hot._

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." The voice was low, amused.

Ino shot her boyfriend a glare, though there was no heat behind it. "You would know."

Shikamaru just shrugged. "Mission accomplished?"

She glanced back at Kakashi and Sakura. He wasn't who she would have picked for her best friend, but he obviously inspired something in the pink-haired woman that no one else had before. He was older, and he used to be Sakura's sensei, but that was forever and a day ago. They were eighteen now and Sakura was no virgin. She just needed someone who would treat her right, make her happy, and who could make sure she wasn't so damn _edgy _all the time.

Kakashi looked like he was up to the job.

She nodded. "Mission accomplished." She leered at Shikamaru then and grabbed the front of his shirt to tug him closer. "At least that one. I also have a seduction mission on the agenda for tonight."

"Oh yeah?" He let himself be tugged toward a dark corner.

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
